Alternative Amour Fantôme
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: An alternative ending to Amour Fantôme: Sam leaves Danny. Heartbroken, he almost ends his life…but Alexy intervenes. As a result, Danny takes up Alexy's offer on a date…and finds that he rather likes it.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: This may be a bit dark/angst/sad. Sorry, I just had to…I'm a sick, ****_sick_**** person sometimes. Well, I can also be a pervert. I don't have an ****_official _****fact but…**

**A possible fact: If you add a winking face to any text, it can make it sound a lot more sexual. For example: ****_I got seven inches last night, _****you read in a different tone (BTW, I'm talking about SNOW) than… ****_I got seven inches last night ;)_**

**Random thing that usually works: You are now aware that your tongue cannot find a comfortable place in your mouth. You now have to breath manually. You are now aware of the feeling of your clothes on your skin. You are now aware that you are blinking. You are welcome ;)**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. These are more of snip-its from a real story than the actual story itself.)**

**Title: **Alternate

**Paring: **DannyXAlexy, boyXboy

**Rated: **T

**Summary: **An alternative ending to Amour Fantôme: Sam leaves Danny. Heartbroken, he almost ends his life…but Alexy intervenes. As a result, Danny takes up Alexy's offer on a date…and finds that he rather likes it.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom nor My Candy Love (Amour Sucre)_

**Notes: TAKES PLACE BEFORE-DURING EPILOGUE OF OTHER STORY…and these are a bit short, but if I made them any longer than eventually it would turn yoai *eye twitch*, I blame that one my perverted friends.**

**Prologue:**

**Danny:**

How could she do this to me? I cried into my hands. I was sitting on the bench in the park. Sam just…she broke up with me. She swore that she still wouldn't tell my parents though. I was so depressed, life was finally going good. Vlad was helping me, I didn't have to worry about my parents finding me, I could finally help people again using my ghost half. Jazz moved out and I lived on my own and Sam was going to live me…but then…_Sam…_

Sometimes I just think that everyone would be better off without me. I slowly got up.

**Alexy:**

I was walking in the park, at night to clear my head. I still have a crush on Danny, but he has Sam-a girl. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I saw Danny on a park bench and raised an eyebrow. What was he doing? Is…is he crying? I tried to listen in.

"Sam…"

Oh no…I know that…Sob plus saying a girl's name whose your girlfriend…means that they broke up. Poor Danny, I could see that he really loved her. He started to get up and walk so I followed. I am not a Stalker, I am not a stalker, _yeah keep telling yourself that…_ I shook my head.

I followed Danny as he went to his apartment building, is he going to his apartment? Most likely, I know his sister isn't there because I saw her hanging out with Nathaniel. No…Wait a second… I watched him, he wasn't going to his apartment, he was going to the roof. My eyes widened, oh no.

I quickly ran to catch up with him.

"DANNY!"

I tackled him to the ground before he reached the edge of the roof.

"Don't do it, dude!"

I didn't care if I was crying.

"Why do you care," Danny sobbed as he tried to push away. I held him closer.

"Because I've been there before...don't do this Danny. You have your whole life ahead of you…"

I was trying to use words that my brother said to me before. Danny looked at me and my heart broke when I saw tears.

"It doesn't matter…What's the use of living when you don't have someone to live for?"

"Then live for me."

Danny looked at me with confusion and I figured this may be my chance.

"One date, Danny, and I'll show you that even if you think no one cares, _I_ do."

Danny looked at me and finally, he smiled. He hugged me tightly and I couldn't really be happier.

"Thanks, Alexy."

I hugged him back,

"No, thank you."


	2. First Date

**Author Note:**

**I'm just going to upload the whole thing because 1. Each one is on the short side and 2. It's Valentine's Day**

**~CWA**

**First Date:**

**Danny:**

I was a bit unnerved. This would be my first date…with a dude…with Alexy. I met with Armin, who said that if I broke his brother's heart he would hit me so hard that my ancestors would feel it. I met with Alexy's parents again…they were cool with it since I was Alexy's _friend_ before_ boyfriend._

Alexy wouldn't tell me where he was gonna take me. I didn't know what to where though, gosh that sounded so girly. I settled with my normal outfit and at seven Alexy picked me up.

We walked and talked, admit a bit awkwardly. Of course, he kept asking if I was okay, which was kind of nice. He grabbed my hand, which me feel a bit weird, and dragged me to the mall.

…

…..

…..

I can't believe I just spent three hours shopping…for date…with a guy….and… I kind of liked it.


	3. Telling Jazz

**Telling Jazz:**

**Danny:**

Well, I decided to give up girls…ah crap…how am I going to tell Jazz? Shit. I was currently in my apartment with Alexy. It had only been about two weeks after our first date, but I really do like him. He's my boyfriend…Hmm…That's different…if I had said that a year ago, I would have been weirded out, but now…it feels right. Alexy, though he can be selfish, does show he can care for me, a lot better than…_Sam…_did.

I was currently just in my sweatpants and Alexy was in his sweatpants (his bright _orange _sweatpants). Armin took the news well, in fact he was a bit shocked that Alexy didn't ask me out sooner. Alexy's parents were cool with it (I think it helped that we were friends before _boyfriends). _However, no one else knew. I bit my lip and Alexy put his arm around me.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"How am I gonna break the news to Jazz?"

Alexy shrugged.

"Well, everyone's gonna find out sooner or later."  
"I know…"

I pouted slightly and he kissed my cheek which made me jump. He laughed and I playfully punched his arm. He laughed again and soon, I was laughing.

I was very nervous. Alexy rubbed my arm,

"Dude, don't worry."

I nodded. I had called Jazz and told her to come over because of something urgent. I sat on the couch with my head leaning against Alexy's shoulder, waiting. Soon, the door flew open. I stood up as Jazz and….Nathaniel?...came rushing in.

"What is it Danny?"

I blinked stupidly. Nathaniel coughed into his hand.

"Why is…"  
Jazz waved her hand dismissively,

"We were hanging out when you called and he gave me a ride…what's the urgent news?"

"Umm…can I speak with you in the lab?"

She raised an eyebrow but we both went into the lab.

**Alexy:**

Nathaniel sat next to me.

"So," he said awkwardly, "why are you here?"

I looked at him and gestured to half naked self, I wiggled my eyebrows,

"Why do you think?"

To see Nathaniel go red and sputter was hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing. Danny and Jazz came back to find a very embrassed Nathaniel and me laughing on the floor. Jazz's eyes were wide.  
"Jazz," Danny said in a gentle voice that made me just wanna kiss and hold him. Jazz shook her head

"I'm okay…As long as you two are happy…and don't forget what I said Danny."  
Danny's face turned pink for a moment, but he just muttered,

"Fine Jazz…Go hang out with your _boyfriend…"_

Jazz smirked as she grabbed Nathaniel. As she was leaving, she turned around to say,

"I will as long as you have fun with your _boyfriend!"_

I could her laughing and I couldn't help but laugh at Danny, who was sputtering.


	4. School Reaction

**School Reaction:**

**Danny:**

I walked into school to see people avoiding me. It was about three weeks since Alexy and I started dating and a week since I told Jazz. That girl, Violet, was almost glaring at me. Rosa was silent. Peggy kept asking me questions that were asked so fast that I couldn't understand her. Kim kept giving me a thumbs up. Armin, well, every time I saw him he would take one look at me, and either glare or laugh. Iris kept blushing at me. When I saw Amber, she called me a fag. I was very confused.

"DUDE!"

I turned and saw Castiel and Lysander. Castiel had a scowl and his arms crossed. Lysander kept shaking his head.

"Danny," Castiel said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You do know," Lys said, "That we wouldn't have thought any different of you."  
I felt my eye twitch.

"Okay, what's the deal! I have no idea what is going on!"

"Danny!"

I turned around, again, and saw Alexy. He was in tears. He ran to me and to my shock he just hugged me crying. Castiel scoffed.

"Apparently, Amber has been bullying your boyfriend."

My oh-so-brilliant reply was just me blinking.

"Alexy…"

Alexy looked at me with tears his eyes.

"Someone saw us kiss at the park and now the whole school knows!"  
I hugged him,

"Well, as you said before, everyone was going to find out sooner or later."

I looked at Castiel and Lys,

"We can talk later…"  
Castiel shrugged and Lys kept shaking his head as they both left. I led Alexy to the bench,

"What happened?"

"Amber…"

Alexy looked down and I felt my anger rise. No one messes with my boyfriend!

"Wait here…"

Alexy looked at me confused, but obeyed as I left.

**Third Person:**

Danny went inside the school and found Amber. His fists clenched. He went up to Amber. She was filing her nails and looked bored. Her 'pose' was near her. The rest of the school just stood by and watched. Not even Jazz or Nathaniel stepped in once they saw the anger in Danny's eyes. Jazz looked at him with worry, but mostly she was worried for Amber's safety.

"What do you want….fag?"

Danny growled and his eyes flashed red, everyone was taken back besides Jazz. She sighed, but was a bit scared as well. Danny's eyes turn green when he's a bit angry, but if you threaten his 'loved ones', 'friends', or 'family', a bit of Dan comes out. She just hopes that Danny doesn't do anything he'll regret. Danny's eyes stayed this eerie, neon. red color as he confronted Amber. He was about two inches from her face. Amber looked horrified and absolutely genuinely scared. Her two lackeys were scared as well.

"I don't care what you call me, or what you do to me," Danny said dangerously and loud enough for everyone to hear, "but I swear if you _ever_ hurt Alexy, call him names, or bully him in any way….I will not hesitate to hurt you…."

Danny looked away from Amber, his eyes still glowing red, and turned to everyone else.  
"And that goes for everyone."  
With that, Danny left. Jazz was torn between pride that he stuck up for his boyfriend and mortal terror of Dan.

**Alexy:**

"It's okay," my twin brother said to me as he comforted me.

"He just left…and Amber…she…"

"I know, I know."

I cried a bit more, but I looked up and saw Danny come back. He looked extremely peeved and I thought I saw his eyes go from red, to green, then back to its normal blue for a second. Of course, when I blinked and looked closely, they were still blue like they normally were. I must have been imagining it, but I wasn't imagining Armin glaring at Danny. Danny smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter. He sat on the other side of me and gave me a hug. I saw Armin smile slightly.

"Sorry, but I can promise you, _no one_ will ever bother you again."

I cracked a small smile and Armin shook his head.

"I don't think I wanna know…"


	5. Telling Alexy The Truth

**Author Note:**

**I am posting this part, but I decided that I won't post the rest until later today or tomorrow. Just to keep you in suspense!**

**~CWA**

**Telling Alexy the truth:**

**Danny:  
**I had to do it. I didn't want to do it, but I had to do it. Our relationship was getting more serious. If I wanted a real relationship like Alexy did, I needed to tell Alexy…the truth…this was gonna be hard. I had him sit on the couch and he looked at me worriedly. We were both on my couch now, both of us just in sweatpants like usual. It was night, so it was dark outside.

"Alexy," I said slowly and carefully, "I'm not sure how to do this, but…"

"I get it."  
I looked at him confused. He stood back up and I saw tears in his eyes.

"You want to break up, that's fine!"

He started to leave and I resisted the urge to growl. Sure, I 'love' him, but he can be a bit stubborn and selfish sometimes. I grabbed him and pulled back onto the couch with an 'oomph!' I kissed him to calm him down. Then, I looked into his eyes.

"No, you idiot. I could never break up with you, but after this I would understand if you want to break up…"

He looked at me worriedly.

"Danny…You're not…you're not doing…_drugs…_are you?"

I face palmed.  
"No, Alexy. Now, shush. I need to explain some things to you…You know all the ghost attacks, right?"

He nodded and I continued.

"And you know that hero, the _ghost_ hero, Cadell, right?"

He nodded again and I bit my lip. I stood up and he looked at me. I let the rings go up and down my body, transforming me into Cadell. He looked at me and sputtered.

"But…why…how? What?"

I sighed and transformed back into _Danny Fonten._

"Yes, Alexy. I'm Cadell. I'm not a full ghost though. I'm half ghost."  
He looked at me worriedly,

"How," he whispered. I slowly and carefully explained…explained _everything._ I explained that I was from Amity Park (that he already knew), my parents, the portal, being half ghost, the betrayal of Tucker, the betrayal of my parents, _everything._ He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Danny…"

Without another word, he ran out of my apartment with tears running down his face.

I couldn't help but cry.


	6. Telling Alexy II

**Author Note:  
Feel lucky since it's Valentine's Day (the special for that will be up after this chapter), so I decided that instead of waiting for tomorrow to just go ahead and updating all of it, BUT to do so later in the day then I did the others. Make sense?**

**~CWA**

**Telling Alexy II:**

**Alexy:**

I ran straight home and I cried. I cried and I cried. I couldn't face Danny right now. Armin came in and he looked at me.

"Alexy, are you okay?"

He suddenly turned very serious and dangerous.

"Did Danny do this to you?!"

"NO!"  
He looked at me confused and I bit my lip. Armin came down and sat next to me on my bed.

"Armin…Danny told me his biggest secret…"

"And?"

"That means he wants to take it serious…"  
He waved his hand, ushering for me to continue, so I did.

"…and I want to be serious with him too. But he did so sudden, that I…I freaked…"

My eyes widened and I grabbed Armin by the arms and shook him.

"OH NO! I just ran out after Danny told me his biggest secret! Armin, he must think that I hate him now! I'm such an idiot! I need to tell him…Gosh, Armin, I gotta go!"

I ran back out, tears still down my face, leaving a very confused twin behind me.

**Danny:  
**That's it. I knew he would hate me after that. I cried and cried. This is like Sam all over again. This was worst though. This pain, _gosh,_I didn't know I could hurt so much. I bit my lip again. I flew and phased up to the roof. This will be the last time I used my powers. This would be the last anyone ever saw of me. I closed my teared filled eyes and stood at the edge. This is it.

"DANNY! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

I opened my eyes in shock. It was Alexy. Out of shock, I fell off the edge.

"NOOO!"  
**Alexy:**

I could barely see through the tears in eyes, and I couldn't hear anything but my heartbeat. I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the roof. When I looked over the edge of the building, I didn't see him…._no.._

I fell to my knees and cried, letting my sobs shake my body.  
"No…Danny…I love you…"

"That's good to hear."  
I turned around and smiled.

"Danny!"  
I tackled him to the ground with a large kiss as well. We were nose to nose and I snuggled my face into his shoulder.

"How?"

"Half ghost, remember."

He smiled that goofy loop-sided smile that I love so much. We parted and I punched him in the arm playfully.

"You bastard, you had me worried."  
I started to walk away and he shocked me by hugging me from behind.

"I'm happy to know you care."

He kissed my neck and I moaned….


	7. Epilogue: Anniversary

**Author Note:**

** This is not continued right after the last chapter, because I think you all can read between the lines and know what happened after Danny kissed him ;)**

**~CWA**

**(PS you know you're bad at spelling when neither Microsoft word or Google Chrome can figure out what you're trying to spell….it took me five tries before it finally figured out I was trying to spell Anniversary).**

**Anniversary: **

**Danny:**

I couldn't stop smiling. Alexy and I have been dating for a full year and today was Alexy's and I's anniversary. I avoided him all day though because I was planning something really special. I had Rosa's help with it too. She gave me the idea, in fact. I left a few notes everywhere (using my ghost powers I hid them as he walked by so he saw them). I left them in his locker and each of his desks in class (right before his class would start, I had my duplicate put it right in his hands). The notes were never signed, each one had things like 'Hey Sexy,' 'Hey Babe,' 'Love you,' and things like that. I left a flower with the one in his locker.

I spotted Alexy headed over to me and I quickly left before he could reach me. However, I left a note and a flower in my place. The note said, 'Meet me at the roof of my apartment building at seven, XOXO,' cheesy, but effective. I went straight home, well I flew home, to get everything ready.

**Alexy:**

I was really happy, and when I told Armin what's he done so far, even my twin was happy. No guy has ever done this much for me before, even for our anniversary. Danny, even though I haven't seen him all day which got on my nerves, is kind of romantic. He lefts notes everywhere-which I think he used his ghost powers to put some of them, and even a note with a flower in my locker. When I thought I saw Danny, I ran over to try and thank him, but he disappeared. At first I was sad, but then I saw the note and flower in his place. I read the note, okay at seven then you _wild animal._

It was finally seven, and I was very excited. I even got my tux, granted the tux was orange with a right blue tie, but it was me! I fixed the tie and headed up to the roof.

When I got to the roof, I actually cried. It was tears of joy. On the roof, even if I didn't see Danny yet, was a single table that had a velvet cloth over it and two chair. On the table was two wine glasses, a bottle of wine, two plates that had a nice dinner, and a small vase of flowers (the same type of flowers that were in locker and with the note that told me to come). All around the roof were flower petals and candles. It was even more romantic than a traditional candle-lit dinner at night. I felt two arms give me a hug from behind.

"Do you like it?"  
I turned my head slightly,

"I love it, Danny."

I gave him a kiss, and I can honestly say that I have a feeling that Danny and I are going to be together for a _long_ while.


End file.
